


Lifeboat Lighthouse

by yoojunglovesdoyeon



Category: Gugudan (Band), I.O.I (Band), NU'EST, PRISTIN (Band), Wanna One (Band), Weki Meki (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, I dont hate BTS the book just needed a "bad boy" character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, this is all fiction dont take it seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojunglovesdoyeon/pseuds/yoojunglovesdoyeon
Summary: Yoojung's entire life had been mapped out for her since she was child, she would go to college, study business and then eventually take over her father's company. It was a life she never wanted but had no say in at all. But when the privileged daughter of a multimillionaire meets Doyeon, a waitress on the luxury cruise ship where she'll be spending the summer, her world and everything she knows is turned upside down. Yoojung is about to learn the hard way that just like the ocean that she sails on, life can be unpredictable. Like the turning tides, everything can change in an instant.NONE OF THIS STORY IS MINE ALL RIGHT GO TO TICKETTOANYWHERE ON WATTPAD
Relationships: Choi Yoojung/Kim Doyeon
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Cruise Day 1 - Barcelona, Spain

"Yoojung, there are loads of young people your age on this ship, why don't you take your head out of a book for a few hours and enjoy yourself?" My mom stood over my sun lounger and pleaded for the second time since we had boarded the cruise ship.

"I am enjoying myself." I replied without even looking up from my book, struggling to hide the hint of aggravation in my voice.

"But we mean enjoy yourself like a normal teenager. Make some friends, get involved with some of the activities." My dad pleaded. "I heard that they have a disco for the teenagers on here every night, that could be fun?"

"Why would I want to go to a disco?" I asked in exasperation, finally looking up from my book to meet their disapproving gazes, a sight I was more than used to seeing. If there were two things I hated it was dancing and large crowds of people, so couldn't think of anything I'd like to do less than go to the under 18's 'nightclub' they had on the ship.

"Why? Because you're eighteen and it would be fun, that's why. Plus, I've noticed loads of cute boys on the ship that look around your age. It wouldn't do you any harm to meet some nice young men from good families." My mom replied cautiously, unsure of what my reaction would be.

"How do you know their families are good?" I snapped. My mother looked back at me knowingly, but did not reply.

I let out a sigh. I knew by 'good families' my parents meant rich families, families that could to go on expensive cruises like this. Families like ours.

We were seven hours into a luxury Mediterranean Cruise, starting in Barcelona and finishing in Venice twenty-four days later. I was well aware of how lucky I was and I couldn't wait to visit all of the beautiful places on our itinerary, but when we were on the ship I really just wanted to keep myself to myself. The teenagers on board weren't the kind of teenagers I was interested in spending my time with. They were the type of people I spent every day of my life surrounded by - over privileged and self-entitled rich kids. It was kind of ironic coming from me, but I didn't like to associate myself with those kind of kids and I didn't have any intentions of making friends on this boat.

Deciding the conversation was over, I rolled over to tan my back as began to calculate in my head how long it was until I could get off the ship again at the next stop.

-

After hours of tedious nagging throughout the day and over dinner, I decided to get my parents off my back for a while by agreeing to go to 'Paradox' the cruise ship's underage nightclub. I didn't plan on staying long, just long enough to say I'd been there, then I was going to go hide out somewhere on the ship where I could write and listen to music that I actually liked in peace.

I sat at a table in the corner of the room, watching from the side lines as everyone around me became better acquainted over their non-alcoholic cocktails. I couldn't help but cringe at some of the younger teens who were now dancing to that Whip Nae Nae song on the dance floor. I wasn't much of a party goer, but this one was pretty lame even by my standards.

"Can I get you a drink?" A voice asked, pulling me out at my daze. My eyes were met by a young waitress standing in front of me holding a tray of dirty glasses. For a moment I had actually thought someone might have been trying to befriend me, obviously not.

"Any chance of a JD and Coke?" I asked, only half joking.

The girl let out a small laugh. "Unfortunately not, but I could offer you an equally exciting Fanta Martini or an apple juice on the rocks?"

"What's a Fanta Martini?' I asked curiously.

"It's not a thing actually, but I could stick a cocktail umbrella in a Fanta if you'd would make you feel better?" The girl replied with a hint of humor in her voice.

I shook my head. "I'll pass. I was just about to leave anyway." I had only been here five minutes, but it was five minutes more than I needed.

The waitress raised an eyebrow. "Really? I heard it was just about to really turn up in here, it's going to be wild!" The sarcasm in the girl's voice was obvious now.

"I can only imagine," I replied in an equally sarcastic tone. The girl let out another small chuckle, shaking her head and biting her lip before bringing her gaze up to meet mine again. I hadn't noticed until now, but she was absolutely stunning, breathtaking even. Dark brown flowing hair framed her flawless porcelain skin and her outstanding figure stood out in a way that you would have sworn was photoshopped if this had been a picture and not real life. She wasn't your conventional beauty, she had a slight edge to her, something different that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"What's a guy like me need to do to get a bit of service around here?" A male voice asked, snapping back to reality as I realised I was still gawping at the beautiful waitress.

The tall girl girl turned to him immediately. "Apologies Mr Park, what can I get you guys to drink?" I couldn't help but notice her tone had completely changed from just moments ago.

"Oh it's not that kind of service he's after." Another boy beside him chuckled.

Shocked at how blunt he'd been, I turned to the girl to see how she'd react. She didn't, her facial expression remained blank. I thought it had been pretty obvious what he was implying but maybe she hadn't picked up on it.

"Look can I get you guys a drink or not?" She finally replied.

"Not.... but you can get your ass to suite 105." The guy with the surname Park said suggestively.

"I'm ok, I think I'll pass, thanks," she replied with overly fake smile, she was also struggling to hide the irritation in her voice now.

"You'll be more than ok when we're done babe." He shot back with a smirk on his face. He was obviously enjoying the fact he was getting under her skin. I looked back to the girl, I could see the discomfort in her face and she was clenching her tray so tightly her knuckles had turned white. It was obvious she had so much she wanted to say that she was holding back for some reason.

"Are you fucking serious right now? You're disgusting." I blurted out, unable to hold my tongue any longer, I couldn't watch them treat her like a piece of meat like that.

The boy turned his attention to me for the first time, eyeing me up and down before he spoke. "Heyyyyy, don't be jealous baby. There's two of us and two of you, you're more than welcome to join," he nudged the boy beside him.

"Screw you." I shot back.

"That's what we were hoping actually." The boy replied, giving me a sleazy wink which earned a laugh from his friend.

"Really Jimin, you have no game at all." Announced another boy who was now standing beside their table, I wasn't sure when he'd even arrived.

"Well I don't know Jungkook, last time I checked my count was higher than yours." The boy I now knew as Jimin said confidently.

"Doubtful," Jungkook laughed, he then turned his attention to us. "Sorry about him ladies, I would tell you he's not usually like this...but he is." He turned back to his friends. "Jimin, your Dad's looking for you, says it's important."

Jimin nodded and began to stand up immediately. "We'll finish our little conversation later ladies." He smirked, turning over his shoulder to walk away, his two friends following in tow as if they were some kind of body guards.

"Assholes." The tall waitress muttered under her breath as soon as they were out of earshot.

I shook my head in disgust. "You should say something to someone. They can't talk to you like that."

The girl gave me a sad smile. "I hate to break it to you, but they can. They pay my wages."

I looked at her questioningly.

"Jimin....boy with the brown hair, his dad owns the cruise liner, those guys are his friends, they're going to be on the boat all summer. Lucky me right?"

"That's so messed up." I said, feeling overwhelming pity for the girl who was probably going to be subject to their torment and sexual advances for another few months.

"That's life ay?" She sighed. "Anyway...I really need to get back to work before I get in trouble. It was nice meeting you....." She broke off.

"Yoojung" I said, filling in the blank for her.

"Yooooojuuuuung" She repeated, drawing my name out a little longer than necessary in a way that sent a shiver up my spine.

"I'll um, I'll maybe see you around?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe." she replied with a little smile, before turning on her heel and disappearing into the crowd almost as quickly as she'd arrived.

I sat there for a moment, processing everything that had just happened. I couldn't actually make out if the pulsating going through my body right now was from the base of the speakers, or my heartbeat. I wanted to know this girl. Scrap that, I needed to know this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Cruise day 2 - Palma De Mallorca - Spain

We disembarked the boat at 8am the next day in the Spanish city of Palma. Whilst most of the other teens had opted to spend the day on the beach Jet Skiing and playing volleyball, I decided to stick with my parents and little sister Hyojung exploring the local sites instead. Socialising just wasn't my thing.

I spent as much time as my family would allow taking pictures pictures at Le Seu, a Gothic Cathedral that rises from the city wall but eventually Hyojung got bored and it was time to move on. We took a side road off the main tourist area and ended up in a maze of quaint narrow streets leading to quiet museums, galleries and the most amazing Tapas Restaurant.

Later in the day as the sun was setting, I took Hyojung for ice cream and a walk along the marina, admiring the sparkling blue ocean in the evening sun. I let myself daydream about taking off one day and leaving everything behind to travel around beautiful places like this to my hearts content. It was something I knew could never be a reality though. Traveling wasn't part of my family's plans for me, not unless it was for future business trips I'd have to take once I started working for my dad's business. This was a fact that I'd just come to accept.

When the time came to board the ship again the only thing spurring me on was the thought that I might bump into that tall waitress again tonight. But as dinner came and went, unfortunately she was nowhere to be seen. I did happen to have the not so pleasurable experience of seeing Jimin, though parents really seemed to hit it off and I could see the glint in my mothers eye when Jimin informed her that we had already met last night.

"What a nice young gentleman." She gushed enthusiastically once we had gone our separate ways. I could see where this was going in her mind and honestly I was physically repulsed.

I managed to excuse myself from my parents company and went on a quest to find somewhere that I could finally be alone to relax and write in my journal. Eventually I came across a secluded area on the top deck of the ship. It was probably the coldest point of the boat because there was no shelter from the sea breeze but I didn't mind too much, I guess that's why no one was here. I settled down on the ground near the ship's railings, stuck in my earphones and flicked my iPod straight to Ed Sheeran. Ed was always my go-to artist to listen to whilst I wrote, it was the perfect combination.

I didn't know how much time had passed but eventually the hand I was writing with began to cramp. I dropped my pen and sat up, deciding I would just admire the view for a while. I looked up expecting to see crashing waves, but instead I was met by the tall girl from last night about a meter away from my face. My heart dropped as I jumped back in fright.

"OH MY G..." I began to shout but my teeth accidentally pierced into my tongue. "OWWW, SHIT" I yelled as pain hot pain seared though my mouth. The girl in front of me looked startled and confused. It was the waitress from last night.

"I bid mu ton," I tried to explain with my tongue still hanging out of my mouth.

The girl smiled and bit her lip stifling a laugh. "What was that?" She chuckled.

"I bit my tongue." I repeated more clearly. A sudden feeling of embarrassment washed over me now that I realized what a bad second impression I was making on the beautiful waitress. Why couldn't I just be cool for once in my life.

"Let me see." She asked without hesitation. Her reaction caught me off guard, I hesitated before slowly poking my tongue out of my mouth again. My heart skipped a beat as she leaned in a little closer and placed her hand gently under my chin to shift my face towards the direction of the light.

"It looks ok, it's not bleeding or anything." She said sweetly, leaning away, I allowed myself to breath again.

I smiled back and looked down shyly. "Maybe you shouldn't sneak up on people like that, then I wouldn't have almost amputated my own tongue."

"Or maybe you should keep your tongue inside you mouth?" The girl smirked. "Plus, I did say hi, you just didn't hear me through your headphones."

"I stick it out when I concentrate." I said, looking down at my notebook as a way of explaining myself. It dawned on me that she must have been watching me for a while.

The girl nodded and looked out in front of her at the calm waves, silence falling between us. She must think I'm a total dork. The one cool person on this boat, good job Yoojung, high five, I thought to myself. I wasn't sure why I cared so much about what she thought, but I did.

The girl pulled out a cigarette, placed it between her lips and lit it. "You found my spot then?" She asked as she exhaled a cloud of smoke in front of her, being careful to blow it in the opposite direction of my face. I don't think I'd ever felt so intimidated by another human being, she was beautiful.

"Y...your spot?" I stuttered.

She took another drag before answering. "Yea, I come here some evenings when I'm not working and need a little head space. It's hard to get peace on this ship sometimes."

"I can relate." I chucked nervously. "Look I can leave if you want? I can find somewhere else."

"No, no, you don't have to, it's fine." She said shaking her head. "We'll just have to do up a schedule or something for future reference. You can have Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays." She added jokingly.

"I forgot to ask your name before." I finally found the confidence to say, I'd been thinking about this since the previous night when we first met.

"it's Doyeon." She said with a little smile. "I forgot something too, I don't think I said thank you, you know...for sticking up for me."

"You don't have to thank me for that, those guys were being jerks, someone had to say something. Actually, I had the misfortune of bumping into Jimin and his dad at dinner tonight. my parents really seem to like him, they want us to all have dinner together," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ew, that sucks....remind me to pray for you." Doyeon said with a look of distaste on her face.

"Thanks, I think I'll need it. Maybe you can encourage the kitchen staff to slip some laxatives in his food?" I put on a mocking voice "Oh Jimin, you poor thing, I think we're going to have to cut this dinner off short, how completely devastating." This caused Doyeon to let out a genuine belly laugh and I couldn't help feel a little pride. I could listen to that laugh all day.

"You on here with your Mom and Dad then?" The girl asked, completely changing the subject.

"Yeah and my little sister Hyojung."

"That's nice, you guys close?" She probed.

I paused considering my answer, I doubt this girl really gave a shit about my relationship with my family, she was probably just making small talk. "I guess, kinda, it's complicated." I answered vaguely.

"Yeah?" Doyeon replied, raising an eyebrow questioningly as she flicked the ash from her cigarette. Maybe she did give a shit.

I took a deep breath. "I know they just want the best for me but they seem to have this whole life plan mapped out for me that I have completely no say over. It's suffocating. I'll finish high school, study business and languages at college, graduate, start working for my dad's company, meet a nice guy, maybe pop out a couple of grandchildren for them, then eventually I'll take over the company when my dad retires. CEO of Choi Industries by the time I'm 35.

My cheeks began to flush red, why was I telling her all of this, she was a stranger. A stranger who now probably thought I was crazy.

"And you don't want that." she said, now gazing over at me. It was more of a statement than a question. The understanding in her voice took me a little of guard.

I shook my head, refusing to meet her eye contact. "But I don't want to disappoint them you know? They worked so hard for what we have, we came from nothing and they created this great life for us and I feel like I owe it to them in a way."

"You don't owe anyone anything Yoojung." Doyeon said, before pausing, clearly deep in thought, deciding what to say next. " I don't know you Yoojung, but I do know you have one shot at this life, literally only one chance to get it right. If you settle for something just to make other people happy it's going to be a complete waste. We really don't know how long we're guaranteed on this earth, but right now you're here, and if you still have air in your lungs, blood in your veins and a mind capable of unlimited thoughts, that means you have a choice. Why would you choose to be anything other than happy? It's such a waste of a life Yoojung..." Doyeon trailed off again, looking at me intently trying to gauge if what she had just said had overstepped a boundary.

I wanted to speak but I didn't have any words. How was someone I didn't know capable of reading me so well and able to say the exact thing I probably needed to hear. I suddenly noticed tears had began to fill my eyes. I tuned my head quickly wiping them away, hoping Doyeon hadn't noticed. She slid her hand along the ground towards me and brushed her little finger lightly against the side of my hand, silently confirming to me that she had caught a glimpse of my tears.

"So what do you want to do then? In an ideal world, where you could do anything, money being no object, what would you do?" She asked now in a cheerier voice, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and answered without even giving it a second thought "I'd write. I mean, I'd be a writer,"

"Yeah? what kind of writer?" She questioned further sounding genuinely interested.

"Fiction novels, probably romance, like Nicholas Sparks or John Green. Doyeon was still staring at me intently, a warm look on her face now like she had cracked some sort of code. "Well you know what I think?" Doyeon asked. I didn't need to answer because I had a feeling she was going to tell me either way, she wasn't one for holding back. "If that is what makes you truly happy, then fuck it" she finished.

"Fuck it?" I repeated in confusion, I had half expected her to say something deep and enlightening again.

"Yeah, you just have to take a 'fuck it' kind of attitude. if your parents care about you at all then they will learn to live with it. You just need to make them see that your serious about this and it means a lot to you. And if they don't see sense, fuck it. Fuck it all and write anyway."

"Fuck it." I nodded in agreement with a genuine smile on my face.

"Actually, I heard this quote recently that kind of fits your situation perfectly...it was...uhhh." Doyeon looked up to the sky like her memory would write the quote in the stars for her to recite. "If when you wake up in the morning, you can think of nothing but writing...then you're are a writer." She said with a nod "It kind of works for everything in life, if there is something that you love doing, something that floods your mind every day, that's the thing you're destined for, that's what you already are."

"Where did you hear that?" I asked inquisitively, the girl in front of me impressing me more and more by the minute.

"Well, technically it was a writer called Rainer Maria Rilke, but I uh, I heard it a few weeks ago...when I was watching Sister Act 2...you know that Whoopi Goldberg film," Doyeon said bashfully.

"You're giving me life advice from a film about some singing nuns?" I said unable to hide my amusement.

"Hey don't diss it, it's a good film." Doyeon nudged my shoulder with hers. I felt a flutter in my stomach even with that slight bit of contact. Doyeon sighed. "Anyway, I should probably go, I've agreed to work a double shift tomorrow so that I can have the day after off to explore Rome when we get there. It was one of my favorite cities on my first round trip a few weeks ago."

"Yeah? What are you planning on doing there?" I asked.

"Well I kind of did all the tourist stuff last time, this time I want to go a little deeper, see the REAL Rome you know?" Doyeon replied.

"Do you think I could maybe join you? I would love to see the real Rome too," I asked cautiously. I wasn't sure what had taken over me, it was really out of character for me to to be so upfront with new people.

Doyeon suddenly stiffened and looked a little awkward. "Don't get me wrong Yoojung, I'd love your company, but we can't do that. They're really strict about worker and passenger interactions. If I'm being honest, I shouldn't have even been up here talking to you for as long as I have. We can be friendly with passengers, but we can't overstep the mark."

I nodded trying to mask my disappointment. I should have seen this coming, why would someone like Doyeon want to spend time with me? I had just spent the last twenty minutes offloading my silly little rich girl problems onto her, she was probably sick of me already. At least she was letting me down gently and giving me a decent excuse though.

"No that's fine, I though I'd just ask, you know, in case..." I mumbled. Doyeon gave me a smile, she had a strange look in her eyes which I assumed was either pity or embarrassment.

"I should really go." Doyeon said, standing up to make a move. "I'll pass that schedule on to you when I have it." Doyeon laughed, referring to her joke earlier about dividing up the time we both spent in 'her spot'

I forced a smile 'Night, Doyeon."

"G'night," Doyeon replied, walking backwards for a few steps, holding my gaze for a moment, then for the second night in a row she turned her back and walked away into the darkness.

I let out a huge sigh the moment she was out of sight. I usually found it really hard to relate to people. I really struggled to open up and be myself, especially with people I'd just met, but Doyeon, as intimidating as she was, she made it so easy for me. I was so drawn to the girl and I wasn't sure why. Maybe I just admired her, she was smart, gorgeous, funny and she had a brilliant mind. But that didn't explain the butterflies that started dancing in my stomach every time she looked into my eyes or the hairs on my arms that stood on end every time she made contact with my skin. I buried my head in my hands, who was this girl and what the hell was she doing to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NONE OF THIS STORY IS MINE ALL RIGHT GO TO TICKETTOANYWHERE ON WATTPAD
> 
> this is crossposted on Wattpad also under user "yoojunglovesdoyeon"


	3. Chapter 3

Cruise Day 3 - Somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea  
(Yoojung's POV)

I woke the next day with a pit of anxiety in my stomach. The thought of a full day trapped on the ship in the middle of the ocean with no way of escape didn't sound like my idea of fun. I knew Doyeon was working today and as much as I would have liked to turn up at whatever bar or restaurant she was in and hang out there all day, it didn't really seem like the best idea after she had turned me down last night. I needed something to get my mind off her though, a distraction. I began to scan through a leaflet of things to do on the ship and eventually came across a beginner's cookery class that was being held by an award winning chef in one of the restaurant kitchens. I was a terrible cook, so I guess if I was going to spend my day doing something productive it might as well be something that would come in handy this time next year once I was finally and able to move out. As much as I hated to admit it, I couldn't survive off sandwiches, bananas and cereal forever, which were basically the only things I ate when someone else wasn't cooking for me.

The class didn't start until 2pm, so I spent the morning messing around in the pool with Hyojung and then joined my parents for lunch in the open air restaurant on deck. They were more than pleased to hear I was actually doing something other than reading today, almost so pleased it made me reconsider going to the class it at all.

Once 2pm rolled around I made my way to the restaurant. I felt sick to my stomach at the prospect of putting myself so far out of my comfort zone, this was kind of a big step for me. As I arrived into the kitchen Chef John Reece was already talking to the class. I walked in quietly and took a place at the back.

"Because of the large numbers that have turned up today we're going to put you into groups of 3 to work on your recipe, but I expect an equal effort from everybody, no slackers in my kitchen," the chef announced assertively. He then began to split everyone off into their groups, putting me with two girls around my age that seemed to have came to the class together.

"Ok, five minutes to get to know each other than we'll get started," he informed us before moving his way around the room to sort out ingredients for each group.

"Hi, I'm Mina," one of the girls announced confidently, holding out her hand to shake mine. "And this is my friend Sohye." The girl beside her smiled in response.

"I'm Yoojung." I offered up shyly.

Sohye looked at me for a moment inquisitively before speaking. "I don't think I've seen you about the ship before?"

"Yeah, I've mostly been with my family and stuff." I replied. Silence fell between us as I searched my brain desperately for something else to say. "So....how do you guys know each other?" I asked after a few awkwardly long seconds.

"We met on a cruise last year actually and then we kept in touch after." Mina said, looking over to her friend to give her a quick smile. "Have you met any of the other teens on board yet? There seems to be a lot more on this cruise than our last."

"I met a few of the guys.." I said, hesitating before I continued. "Let's just say the experience was...interesting." I tried to not come across offensively in case they were people the girls knew.

At the mention of boys Sohye suddenly got very excited. "I've seen a few cute boys. the guy who's dad owns the ship seems pretty hot."

"Jimin? That's one of the guys I met actually." I admitted.

Sohye's face dropped. "And? Spill? What's he like?"

I looked back and forward between the two girls. "Honestly? He's a pig." I said bluntly. They both broke out in a chorus of laughter.

"Damn." Mina sighed. "Why are all the hot ones assholes?"

"That's not true!" Sohye shot back at her friend.

"Really. Name one hot guy who isn't an asshole?" The other girl challenged.

"Cha Eunwoo," Sohye answered confidently.

"How do you know he's not an asshole? I forgot you two were close." Mina replied sarcastically as I watched the argument unfold in amusement.

Sohye stood her ground. "Have you seen how sMy ID is Gangnam Beauty? He's definitely one of the good guys."

"Uh Sohye, you do realize that's a character he's playing and not actually him in real life?" Mina had a hint of disbelief in her voice.

Sohye gave her a sour look in return. "Whatever, stop trying to burst my bubble." She looked over to me clearly interested in what my input would be.

"I'm going to have to agree with Sohye on this one, Cha Eunwoo is most definitely not an asshole, he's like...a dream."

"Yes!." Sohye said as she raised her hand to give me a high five." I knew I liked this girl." She announced, causing a beaming smile to grow across my face.

"So if you don't like Jimin, have you seen anyone you do like?" Mina asked curiously. Immediately an image of Doyeon appeared in my head which I quickly pushed it to the back of my mind. Yes she was gorgeous and smart and interesting, but I didn't like her like that, I couldn't like her like that.

I gulped down a lump in my throat, I'm not sure who I was trying to kid, I hadn't stopped thinking about her since we had met.

"No not really." I replied, but my face must have been more telling than I'd hoped.

"Oh my god, you're so crushing on someone. You have to tell us, we know a lot of the guys on this boat, we might even be able to hook you up." Sohye gushed, equally as excited as she had been about Ryan Gosling.

I looked at them unsure of how to respond. "I don't think you could," I admitted honestly.

"Don't underestimate her skills" Mina chimed in, she's basically the modern day Cupid." Sohye nodded proudly at her friend's description of her.

"It's not that simple, they're not exactly....a passenger." I admitted, finally giving into the pressure. There were hundreds of staff on board so I was sure they would have no idea who I was talking about.

Mina's face dropped "You're crushing on a member of staff? Yea I hate to break it to you but that probably isn't gonna work."

"I know," I sighed.

"Most of the staff are sleazy anyway. It's all a game to them, they just want to see how many girls they can get with on the ship." Sohye said with a look of disgust on her face.

"I thought relationships with passengers were off limits?" I blurted out, my mind jumping back to what Doyeon had told me last night.

"They are, but let's just say it isn't that strictly enforced. It just depends if there are issues I guess." Mina explained.

"Issues?" I questioned the girl.

"Yea, a girl we were friends with last year got with one of the entertainment staff. Her dad found out and went crazy and the guy was kicked off the boat. That kind of issue. But if they kicked off every member of staff that slept with a passenger, there would be none left."

"Oh," I said, not sure of how else to respond. This should have maybe given me hope but it just confirmed to me that Doyeon was not interested in spending time with me so she had made up an excuse last night.

The cookery class got underway and me, Sohye and Mina made the best attempt we could at Spaghetti Bolognese. Besides the pasta basically being raw, we did an ok job. As much as I hated to admit it, I had a really nice time with the girls and when we parted ways that afternoon we planned to hang out again at some point over the next few days.

My good mood from that afternoon unfortunately didn't last long. I had decided to bring up the subject with my parents that I wasn't sure about taking business and languages at college and that I'd far rather look into writing courses. My father didn't take it well. "WHAT GOOD IS A WRITING COURSE GOING TO BE WHEN YOU TAKE OVER THE COMPANY?" He had yelled, I didn't have the guts to tell him I had no intention of doing that either. My new realization that I was probably attracted to a girl was also playing on my mind, now I had this to add to the long list of why I was a disappointment to my family.

I sat at the dinner table that night holding back the tears that were brimming my eyes. All I could do was move food around my plate whilst I tried to focus on not crying. To top things off it turned out that Doyeon was serving in the dining hall tonight. I kept catching her staring over at our table from across the room but I tried my best not to meet her gaze, afraid that my eyes would betray me and reveal the secrets I was trying to hide.

It didn't take long to finish our meal that night due to the fact we ate in complete silence. As we left the dining hall I walked solemnly about ten meters behind my parents, almost certain that they were still reeling from our earlier conversation. Suddenly I felt a gentle tug on my arm and I turned around to find Doyeon with her hand clamped around my wrist. She slid her hand down to mine, discreetly transferring something from her palm over to mine and with that she turned again and made her way quickly back into the dining hall without a single word.

I waited until I was back in my room before opening the piece of paper. "You look like you could do with a laugh. Meet us on Deck 3, beside the Kids Zone at 2am. I promise it will be fun."

I read the note a few times over trying to decipher some extra meaning. Who did she mean by 'us', what the hell would there be to do on the boat at 2am and why was she suddenly ok with hanging out with me. I wasn't sure, but I was definitely going to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Cruise Day 4 - Still somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea (Yoojung's POV)

I silently snuck out of our suite at 1:50am whilst my parents slept in their bed completely oblivious. I kept my hood up as i made my way up to Deck 3, worried in case someone my parents knew was still up and wondering the ship. I was completely on edge, jumping at every noise I heard and hiding my face from every person I saw. It occurred to me that I was probably drawing more attention to myself by looking so suspicious. Deep breaths Yoojung, I told myself, as I tried to forget the fact I was walking towards something completely unknown. This was so out of character for me, but maybe that's what I needed.

I arrived at the point of the ship that the note had instructed just as I noticed a crowd of people walking towards me from the opposite direction, Doyeon was one of them, but the younger girl was drop in conversation and hadn't noticed me yet.

I had began to contemplate whether it was too late to turn around, but just then I caught a glimmer of her beautiful brown eyes, spurring me on to ignore my instincts and keep walking towards them. She had asked me to be here, for some unknown reason this girl wanted me to be here. Finally she looked up and saw me and a small smile crept onto her face. She broke away from her group, walking confidently straight towards me.

"I wasn't sure that you were going to be here," she said just before she reached me.

"Me neither if I'm honest." I admitted, feeling immediately more at ease now I was in her presence. "What exactly are we doing?" I asked uncertainly, glancing over to her friends who had almost caught up to us now.

"You'll see," Doyeon replied with a devilish grin before spinning around to face her friends, gently placing her hand around my wrist to pull me towards them. The contact made my heart trace in my chest and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end.

"Guys, this is Yoojung, she's going to join us." Doyeon announced. I noticed one of her male friends give her a concerned look.

Doyeon rolled her eyes. "Chill Sungwoon, she's cool, she's not going to rat on us."

He gave Doyeon a nod, obviously trusting her judgement.

Doyeon continued. "Yoojung, this is Sungwoon, he's one of the waiting staff like me, Jisung, Jieqiong and Minhyun works behind the bar" she gestured towards three people who all gave me a friendly smile. "This is Sejeong, she's part of the entertainment staff and then Seungwoo is a lifeguard on top deck." I smiled awkwardly back at the group, who I guessed where all some of the youngest members of staff on board. I'd only really taken in half of their names because I'd been distracted by the fact Doyeon still had a hold of my wrist, but I recognized Sejeong and Seungwoo. Sejeong had been singing in the dining hall on the first night of the cruise, she was outstanding.

"Ok now introductions are out of the way, let's do this." Sungwoon said before reaching to pull a key out of his pocket. He looked around cautiously before putting it in the large double doors beside us and clicking it to the right.

Suddenly it dawned on me that these were the doors to 'Jungle Jump' the kids play center on the boat, but I still had no idea what the hell were we doing here.

Sungwoon pushed the doors open before quickly ushering us all in quickly and locking it behind him again. He switched on one of the dim lights so that we could see where we were going but it was still pretty dark. I looked around me, I hadn't been in one of these in about ten years, but this was one of the biggest and best indoor jungle gyms I'd ever seen. Foam pits, ball pits, slides, rope swings, a maze of plastic tunnels, trampolines, it was literally a kids paradise, but I still didn't really understand why we were here.

"The lovely Yoojung here hasn't played before so I'm going to go over the rules." Seungwoo announced, pulling my attention back in "There's eight of us, so me, Doyeon and Sungwoon will be the chasers the rest of you can be runners. I'll give everyone a beer and a shot, the runners have three minutes to down their beer, take a shot, then whatever time they have remaining is time for them to run and hide. Once the three minutes are up the chasers then have to drink their beer and shot as quickly as possible before they can run in. If one of the chasers finds you, you can try and run away, but if your caught then you become a chaser and the person who caught you becomes a runner. Does that makes sense? It's basically tag, meets hide and seek, meets alcohol and immature adults." He looked over at me to make sure I'd understood and I smiled back in response. I was the biggest kid there was and this game sounded like a hell of a lot of fun to me.

Sungwoon handed out the beers and poured eight shots of a clear liquid that smelt a bit like a aniseed. Doyeon who had been standing behind me lent forward and whispered in my ear "You don't have to drink that by the way, it's just something we do after work to unwind."

I laughed. "I can handle it, don't worry. I'm seventeen it's not like I've never had a beer before." I didn't comment on the shot because I'd never actually taken one of those, I'd usually stuck to beers or a couple of JD and cokes on the few occasions when I had drank back at home.

Doyeon looked at me for a moment clearly trying to analyze the situation. 'Fine, but I'm taking your shot. I'm not cleaning up vomit from the tunnel slide." I rolled my eyes and passed my shot back to her, but I was kind of relieved she'd offered.

A few minutes later our game began and me and the four other runners began to chug back our beers. It was more difficult than it looked and I was the last to finish even without a shot, which left me at a disadvantage. Once I was done I ran into the humongous Jungle gym, opting to climb up as high as possible and hide out in one of the plastic tunnels. Something about the darkness made it even more exciting. I waited in silence, my heart beating out of my chest as I tried to listen out for one of the three chasers getting close. Suddenly I heard footsteps nearby and tried to decide whether or not to make a dash for it. Before I should make a decision Doyeon's head popped up at the far end of the tunnel, her eyes lighting up when she saw me.

"SHIT." I shouted, scrambling out of the tunnel and making my way across a swinging rope bridge and through another tunnel. I looked behind me and saw that Doyeon was still on my tail and made a last minute decision to dive into the large tunnel slide, zooming down it head first before coming out the other end straight into a ball pit. I hadn't realized how close Doyeon had been until she came flying out of the slide directly after, landing on top of me in a heap. Both laughing hysterically she grabbed a hold of my waist from behind in an attempt to stop me from crawling away. I squirmed and tried to wrestle my way out of her grip, but she was a lot stronger than me.

"TRUCE! TRUCE!" I shouted as I managed to roll over underneath her. As my eyes met hers it suddenly dawned on me how close we now were, my laughter quickly died away. Her face was only a few inches away from mine, her elbows now either side of my head propping her up but leaving the rest of her body pressed against mine. I could feel her warm breath on my skin and her chest rise and fall against mine as her body tried to fill itself with oxygen again.

Neither of us were laughing now and I could hear all of Doyeon's friends shouting and cackling from inside the Jungle Gym. I broke the silence that had fallen between us "For someone who's pretty strict about sticking to staff rules, you sure are breaking a lot of them tonight."

Doyeon furrowed her brow in response. "Not really, I mean we're allowed to drink after we're done working for the day and technically there is no rule saying we can't come in here at night. The only rule I'm really breaking is...you."

"Well you haven't really broken any rules with me either..." I started to say, when the look in her eyes suddenly became very obvious to me as her glance moved between my eyes and my lips.

It suddenly hit me that I was about to have my first kiss. This was all happening so fast and it didn't make any sense, but it felt right. My head started to fill with panic, what if she could tell I had no idea what I was doing, what if it was terrible? I didn't have a lot of time to over-analyze it though because Doyeon slowly started to move in, eyes constantly darting back up to mine as if she was checking for my approval. She was now so close that her lips were almost lightly touching mine, allowing me to move the last few millimeters to close the distance between us.

Instinctively I brought my lips to hers and caught her bottom lip between my own, the contact sent a shot of tingles down my spine like an electric surge. Doyeon then took back control of the kiss, moving her lips softly against mine, cautiously at first before picking up a little speed. I had never felt a sensation like this before. The butterflies in my stomach had gone wild and also somehow made their way up to my brain, scrambling all of my thoughts. Anything other than this moment here and now didn't matter, it was all irrelevant. I felt her parting her lips slightly, followed by her tongue lightly grazing my bottom lip, signalling for me to do the same. As soon as my lips were parted she deepened the kiss, moving her tongue very gently with mine. I could taste the liquor from the shots still lingering in her mouth. I let out a soft gasp as Doyeon rolled her body against mine causing us to sink a little deeper into the ball pit. This was escalating quickly, but I had no willpower to stop it, I couldn't do anything but kiss her back. I was now almost totally submerged, the only thing stopping the colorful balls from engulfing me was her body on top of my own acting as a barrier. My heart was racing so fast in my chest now I'm sure she could probably feel it against hers. All off a sudden she broke the kiss. It took me a moment to come out of my daze and open my eyes, but when I did she had a devious look on her face.

"Tag, you're it!" she said, before rolling herself off me suddenly causing the plastic balls that had been surrounding us to come crashing in on top of me, giving her time to flee.

We continued playing for another half an hour, but Doyeon was a lot faster than me and as hard as I tried I had no chance of catching her. Once we finished, everyone sat down in the ball pit to have another beer as we talked and laughed together. Every so often Doyeon would throw one of the tiny colored balls at the side of my head to get my attention, before pulling a funny face in my direction. Although she had a certain toughness about her, she was also extremely cute when she wanted to be. It was now almost 3:30am and ship was due to dock in five hours so everyone decided to call it a night and Doyeon offered to walk me back down to my deck before she followed the rest of the group to the staff quarters

We walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, as we passed a bottle of water between the two of us. I wanted to bring up the kiss but I wasn't sure how.

"That wasn't funny by the way," I finally said, hoping Doyeon would catch onto what I was referring to.

Her lips curled up in a little smile. "It was a little funny."

"I thought I was going to drown." I said dramatically causing Doyeon to laugh.

"You can't drown in a ball pit."

"Buried alive then." I replied. "Imagine the headlines, Millionaires daughter found Buried Alive".

Doyeon spat out the gulp of water she had just attempted to take and burst into a fit of laughter. I wasn't sure why, it hadn't been that funny.

"Do you have any idea how dirty that sounded?" She finally managed to get out.

I thought about what I had just said and felt my face flush red. "Shut up, you know what I meant." I groaned. With embarrassment, putting my head into my hands.

We were nearly at my room when a night maid folding clean towels came into view at the end of the corridor. Doyeon stopped abruptly and I could tell from her body language that she clearly didn't want to have to walk past her with me.

"You should get back, I can take it from here." I assured the tall girl.

"Yeah, no problem. cool." Doyeon stuttered, seeming a little nervous all of a sudden, a character trait I had not yet seen in her. "So uhh, enjoy Rome tomorrow. I'm sure you'll love it. It's a beautiful city."

"You too, enjoy your day off." I replied. We stood in silence staring at each other for another few moments, part of me hoped she would invite me to come with her tomorrow after what had happened this evening, or at least kiss me again.

Doyeon dropped her gaze from mine and swallowed, when she looked up again she had a different look in her eyes that I struggled to read, she looked empty.

"Night then," she finally said, offering up a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 4 - Rome, Italy (Yoojung's POV)

It was times like this I wish my brain had an 'off' switch. I had to be up in a couple of hours but sleeping didn't seem to be on the cards tonight. The kiss Doyeon and I had shared kept replaying in my head. It had seemed so perfect, but somewhere in the back of my mind all I could hear were Sohye's words during our cookery class. "Most of the staff are sleazy anyway. It's all a game to them, they just want to see how many girls they can get with on the ship."

As much as I wanted to believe that I wasn't just 'a game' to Doyeon, I couldn't help but consider the fact it could be a possibility. One night she was making it quite obvious that we couldn't even spend time together and the next she was kissing me and looking at me the way she did tonight. It was all so confusing. I tried to tell myself that Doyeon wasn't like that, but the more I thought about it, I really didn't know anything about her at all. The short time we had spent talking had only revolved around me, I hadn't even bothered to ask her anything about herself. She probably thought I was a self-absorbed asshole.

One thing I did know was that there seemed to be two sides to Doyeon. The dominant side was this insightful, confident girl that seemed to always know the right thing to say, but then there was also the side I'd seen a glimpse of at the end of tonight. The side that seemed somewhat unsure and lost. I'd noticed that her eyes were beautiful from the first moment I saw her, but had that sad & empty look always been there too? How had I not noticed that before? Maybe I really was self-absorbed.

I'm not sure what time it was when my mind finally succumbed to sleep, but it wasn't long until my alarm was going off and my mom was dragging me out of bed to get ready for the day. I wasn't much of a coffee drinker, but this was going to be a double-shot latte kind of day unless I wanted to sleep walk around Rome. My family wanted to see all the main tourist attractions, so our first stop was the Colosseum. It was great, but far too crowded for my liking. I made a mental note that it would probably be cool to come back off-season when I wouldn't have to fight my way through swarms of people. The mix of the heat, overcrowding and my lack of sleep were putting me in an agitated mood, I even snapped at Hyojung a few times.

The next stop they wanted to make was St. Peter's Basilica but by this point I just wanted to get away from everyone. I knew my dad would never let me wonder the city alone, so I made up an elaborate lie about wanting to meet up with the two girls I had met at the cooking class yesterday. My parents seemed hesitant at first, but after about five minutes using my powers of persuasion and giving my best puppy dog eyes they agreed to let me go. I didn't have any idea of where I was going which would usually scare me, but today felt different, the new found freedom was exhilarating.

Eventually I came across a local outdoor market. I'd never seen anything like it, I could have spent hours walking through the colourful displays, everything was so vibrant and exciting. Eventually I came across two stall owners who seemed to be having a very animated argument over fish in a language that I didn't recognize. I was watching amusement when I suddenly heard a familiar voice to my left.

"Yoojung? Hey, Yoojung?" I whipped around to see Doyeon standing just a few meters away from me. We were in a huge city filled with millions of people, where the chances of bumping into her were basically zero, yet somehow I wasn't surprised.

"You following me?" I said playfully.

"You wish" Doyeon replied with a cheeky smile.

"What are you doing?" I tried to ask casually.

"Well I was trying to haggle for this really awesome necklace but apparently I can't speak Italian at all... I think I might have just paid double the price it actually was, so that's cool." She said sarcastically. "Where are your parents? " She added, looking around expecting them to be hovering over one of the nearby stalls.

"We decided to go our separate ways for the day." I informed her, deciding to leave out the part where I completely lied to them.

She raised her eyebrow questioningly. "They were cool with that?" I nodded in response, probably too enthusiastically to make it believable, but she didn't question it further.

"I was just about to leave." Doyeon announced. "There's meant to be these insane Roman Gardens at the top of this big hill, apparently it's really beautiful and has the best views of the city you can get. Ive heard it's an intense climb to get there though, so a lot of the tourists don't bother with it."

"Sounds amazing. I haven't really decided where to go next." I admitted.

Doyeon looked deep in thought for a moment. "Technically you could be lost?" she said when she finally broke her silence.

"Huh?" I replied with a confused look on my face. She was making no sense.

Doyeon continued. "...I mean you could have just been lost and by great coincidence I happened to find you."

I continues to stare at the older girl blankly. "I literally have no idea what you're talking about Doyeon."

She rolled her eyes, clearly assuming that I would have caught onto what she was trying to say a little quicker. "Technically I'm not really allowed to spend the day with you right? But what if I happened to be wondering around this lovely market and I just happened to find you, completely lost, with no idea where you were. It would be totally unacceptable for me, as a member of staff, to just leave you here, right?"

I smiled as I started to see where she was going with this. "So...being the good member of staff that you are, you decided to adopt me for the day and get me back to the boat safely. Technically you were just doing your job...really really well."

"If anything I deserve a promotion." Doyeon added and we both broke into laughter.

"Well that's settled then," Doyeon smiled. "But you better keep up Yoojungie. Don't make me regret saving you.

-

"What did you say about me keeping up?" I laughed, looking back at Doyeon who was bent over trying to catch her breath. We were about three quarters of the way up the steep beaten path that led to this mysterious garden Doyeon had been so enthusiastic to see. I really hoped it was worth it, I could see why a lot of people opted out of going here.

"I didn't know...it would be...this hard." She panted.

I reached out silently, offering her my hand. She hesitated before finally taking it and I began to walk again, slightly pulling her along behind me. My doubts from last night about her intentions all seemed to have vanished the moment I set eyes on her today.

"So, that dinner with Jimin that your parents wanted you to have, when's that happening?" Doyeon asked, shocking me a little with the vast change of subject.

"No idea. 23rd of never hopefully." I replied sarcastically. "They're really determined that I meet someone on the ship though, they've been trying to pimp me out."

"Pimp you out?" Doyeon laughed.

I let out a sigh. "I'm not even joking. I don't think they will let me off the boat until I have a marriage proposal."

"l doubt you'd have trouble with that." She replied without any hesitation.

I furrowed my brow, unsure of what she meant. "Trouble with what?"

"Getting someone to propose. I mean...you're gorgeous, I'm sure they'll be lining up."

My mind did a double take. Did she just call me gorgeous? It was lucky I was still trailing her behind me and she couldn't see how hard I was blushing right now.

I quickly regained my composure, "You have to be joking, I have literally no game, I'm so awkward. Yeah they'll be lining up...lining up to throw themselves off the ship rather than spend time with me!"

Doyeon stopped abruptly in her tracks, yanking on my hand to pull me around to face her.

"You need to stop with this putting yourself down shit." She said with a serious look on her face. "And anyway, being awkward isn't necessarily a bad thing. I mean, have you not read any YA romance novels recently? You either need to be endearingly awkward or dark, brooding and mysterious, there is no in-between. As long as you've got one of those down you'll be fine."

"Well it hasn't worked for me yet. I've never even been on a date." I admitted, although as I said it I looked down at my hand which was still entwined with Doyeon's. I didn't have a lot to go off, but this kind of felt like a date.

"Seriously? I find that hard to believe." The beautiful girl in front of me said, I looked up to meet her eyes again, she looked sincere.

I was close to telling her last night was my first kiss, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. "It's my turn." I announced instead, turning around to start our trek up the hill again.

"Your turn?" I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"My turn to ask questions. I feel like you know loads about me and I know nothing about you."

"There's not a lot to know." Doyeon replied.

"I highly doubt that" I scoffed. "Someone as young as you are, who is able to give as good advice as you do, has clearly had a lot of life experience."

"Maybe...I'm just not good at talking about myself, I wouldn't know where to start." Doyeon admitted.

I thought for a moment. "Ok, here's the deal, I'm allowed to ask you questions until we get to the top of this hill and you have to answer. Then once we're at the top, my time is up and we can go back to talking about whatever crap you want. Deal?" I turned my head back to look at her, trying to gauge her response.

Doyeon shook her head and sighed. "Fine, go."

"What's your favorite color?" I asked, trying to start off gently.

"Um, I don't know, I don't think I have one. I like sunsets, that's my favorite color. Unless we're talking clothes, then it's black...like my soul." She added trying to act serious but failing as she let a little smirk break through.

I chuckled before moving swiftly onto my next question. "How did you end up working on the ship?"

Doyeon paused for a little too long before answering and I turned back again to see an anxious look on her face but she seemed quickly shake it just as quickly as it had arrived, offering me a closed lipped smile. "Well, I finished high school this year and college wasn't really on the cards for me, so I needed a job and somewhere to live. Then I came across positions for this cruise and it seemed perfect y'know? A job and a house at the same time."

"What about after?" I questioned further out of curiosity.

"What about it?"

"Where does that leave you when the summer ends?"

"I don't do planning ahead." She answered, voice totally deadpan. I turned my head back again trying to read her expression but was met with a blank stare.

I moved on again, turning the question she had asked me a few nights ago back on her. "What do you want to do? Like if you could be anything and money was no object?"

She didn't need a lot of time to think about that one. "A singer or a songwriter. Or both I guess." Her voice was back to being a little more animated again.

"I had no idea you sang," I admitted."Why are you waitressing and not part of the entertainment staff like Sejeong?"

The tall girl sighed. "I did apply for that actually, but because I have no real experience or anything to put on my Resume I didn't even get an audition."

"Their loss." I said giving her hand a little squeeze.

We were nearing the top now, I probably had time for one more question. "What's the deal with your family then? Any Siblings?"

No answer.

"You guys not close?" I tried again. I had a feeling this was going to be touchy subject from the moment she admitted she needed to move out the second she finished high school.

"It's complicated." Doyeon sighed.

I halted and turned around to face her "And mine wasn't? Every family is complicated in their own way."

Doyeon's was back to having a completely blank and unreadable expression again. "Next question." She said coldly, dropping her hand from my grasp.

"That's not how this works, we're not at the top yet, you have to answer." I pushed, although I'm not sure why I didn't leave it there, I could see it was making her uncomfortable.

Doyeon looked up at the set of steep stairs that were the last part of our hike, clearly trying to judge how far it was to the top. Before I even realized what was happening she bolted past me, taking two steps at a time, sprinting as fast as she could to the top. I sighed and walked up behind her, taking my own good time.

She stood at the top with a smug look on her face. "Times up, game over." She said as I approached her. Clearly she didn't trust me the way that I stupidly seemed to trust her.

"I told you about my family, I completely opened up to you." I struggled to hide the tone of hurt in my voice.

"I didn't force you to Yoojung." Doyeon snapped back coldly.

"Yea but I thought...*

"Just drop it ok?" Doyeon butted in before I had a chance to finish. The tone in her voice was serious now so I reluctantly let it go. She turned away and we began to silently make our way along the path towards what I assumed was the entrance of the gardens. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

I knew more about her now but somehow I had even more questions than before. I just wanted her to feel as comfortable around me as I did around her. I wanted her to be able to open up to me.

When we finally got inside the grounds it was definitely worth it. It was worth the climb ten times over. The whole place was breath taking and the view was one of the most amazing things I had ever seen. I knew this wasn't exactly a date, but if it was, this would officially be the best date location ever. In my awe I almost forgot the fact Doyeon was probably still annoyed at me.

"This is really beautiful Doyeon. Thanks for bringing me with you," I said cautiously.

"Well you kind of did all the work, dragging me up that hill," she replied. She didn't sound mad, maybe our beautiful surroundings had calmed her a bit

"Well you did pretend save me, when I was pretend lost." I chuckled.

"Guess we're equal then," Doyeon added with a smile. We stared silently at each other for another moment before Doyeon spoke up again "Let's go explore."

We spent about an hour taking pictures and exploring the grounds. It turned out Doyeon really loved photography, so she was in her element up here. She asked me to be in a few of her shots, directing me like it was a professional photo shoot. After a while we ordered some Ice Tea to cool off, picking a nice spot on the grass under a willow tree so that we could rest for a while out of the blazing afternoon sun. I sat cross legged making a daisy chain, whilst Doyeon lay on the grass beside me flicking through the pictures she had taken, zooming in and analyzing each one carefully.

"Yoojung these are amazing, you look amazing, I can't wait to put them up on my blog. " She looked up at me nervously. "That's ok with you right...if upload them?" I nodded in response without looking up, still concentrating hard on poking a little hole through a stem with my thumbnail so I could slide in another daisy.

"You look so beautiful right now, stay still." I heard the click of Doyeon's camera as she took another picture. I felt my cheeks blush like crazy, I don't think she was aware of what kind of effect she had on me.

After about five minutes I finally slotted the last daisy into the chain and without saying anything I reached out to tie it around Doyeon's wrist. She stopped what she was doing on her camera to watch.

"Wow that's really something," Doyeon laughed sarcastically once it was properly secured.

"I know right? I'd keep it in the safe in your room if I was you. It's very valuable, extremely expensive 'cause it's limited edition," I quipped back.

"You're such a dork," the older girl teased, but I couldn't help notice that she was watching me with the cutest look in her eyes.

Eventually we decided to make our way back to the boat, as it was leaving again at 7pm. I convinced Doyeon to let us stop off at the Trevi Fountain on the way because I really wanted to make a wish like I had seen in the movies.

"I don't believe in wishes." Doyeon had informed me, but I forced her to make one anyway.

Once we were about ten minutes from the ship everything got a little tense again. I could tell Doyeon was nervous about bumping into someone like my parents or her manager. Neither of us wanted to have to try and tell the 'lost' lie that we had come up with unless we had to and I really didn't want to jeopardize her job now that I knew how important it was for her, the boat was literally her only home right now. So we said a quick and casual goodbye before going our separate ways.

I was over the moon whilst having dinner with my family that night, not even them discussing the potential upcoming dinner with Jimin and his parents could change my mood. I still had a lot of unanswered questions about Doyeon, but I felt like we were at least getting somewhere. After all, she had been the one to suggest I went along with her today.

At the end of our meal I ended up bumping into Mina and Sohye and they invited me to come for a walk around the ship with them, or as they liked to call it 'boy hunting'. We laughed and talked for hours whilst walking around the boat in laps and it was about 12am by the time we decided to call it a night.

I was rummaging through my bag so see if I had a key with me when I noticed I had a pair of Doyeon's sunglasses that she had lent me earlier. I was well aware she wouldn't need them tonight but part of me wanted to take a little detour to her room to give them back to her. What harm could it do right?

It wasn't till I got down to the staff quarters that I realized I actually had no idea where her room was, I wondered up and down the maze like corridors aimlessly for about ten minutes until I eventually bumped into Sejeong who pointed me in the right direction. I got to the top of the corridor that I was pretty sure was hers and that was when I saw her. My heart dropped.

There she was, standing five doors down from me, but she wasn't alone. Doyeon was pressed up against a wall making out with some guy. It was another member of staff, I recognized him from working behind the bar on the first night I met her. He had his left hand on her waist and his right hand intertwined with hers, pinning it up against the wall behind her. My eye's darted just slightly down from their grasped hands, zoning in on the fact she was still wearing the daisy bracelet that I gave her this afternoon. I got butterflies, but not the good kind she usually gave me, the kind that claw at you from the inside, churning your stomach and making you feel nauseous.

By the way they were kissing I could tell where this was going to go, I didn't need to see anymore. I turned and ran.

**Author's Note:**

> NONE OF THIS STORY IS MINE ALL RIGHT GO TO TICKETTOANYWHERE ON WATTPAD
> 
> this is crossposted on Wattpad also under user "yoojunglovesdoyeon"


End file.
